theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Executioner Dusk
Executioner Dusk is a Black Ops team formed 18 months after Cyclous Prime's Expansion. Where his expansion leads to a devastating battle in Manehatten with the Deceptitrains. Lead by the Corrupt Offical, Krislock Jerrison. Backstory Executioner Dusk was formed 18 months after The Battle of Manehatten. As they were assigned by the Republic to help hunt down any remaining Deceptitrain and destroy them. But they were forbidden to hunt down Trainbots as they had saved the world several times and were huge assets to the Republic during The Jedi, Je'Daii, and Sith Wars. And most of them were family to several. But Jerrison was a delusional fool who saw all of the Trainsformers and anyone who stood with them as threats too. Where he made a deal with Shutdown, eliminating all Trainsformers, delivering their remains to TBC to melt them down for materials to build their artificial, remote-controlled Transformers, make them a better world and killing anyone who discovered their operation. Deciding to function as state police, they started offering financial rewards to ordinary civilians that report alien activity towards them. However, since most of the earth made weapons were not as effective on Trainsformer metal, Jerrison teamed up with Sith Lord Dragon, Count Ratan, who gave them access to his Dragon Trooper Battalion in exchange for fundings for his organization and even having access to several of the TBC Drones. Then some of their intel discovered an Energy Crystal Mine in Apploosa, near Buffalo territory. Which they knew the crystals could give their drones a newer, better power source. But it wasn't easy to get to. So they made a deal with Railroad Chairman, Nathan Dan to help them get to the crystals by rail. As Nathan Dan also had a hatred for all Trainsformers. And knowing the Crystals could lead him to become rich, agreed to help. Dan then hired The Criminal Bounty Hunters, including the notorious, Rade Vane to stage Buffalo Tribe attacks so they could have the Apploosa Cavalry lead by Captain Harry Foiler, kill all the Buffaloes so they wouldn't get the word out to the Republic. Bio The kidnapping of Rebecca Clark and Shelby: As the team was formed, the Criminal Bounty Hunters knew that since the League of Ed-Venturers were onboard the train with Vane housed, they needed a way to ensure that they wouldn't interfere with their plans. In which they kidnapped Pepper and Cuddles' daughter, Rebecca, and Mitzi's daughter: Shelby to use them as hostiles. Targeting the Trainbots: Attempting to target the Griffin/Eeveelution Family, and Crystal Prep Girls and a car chase in Alabama: Hunting down Thomas and Co. on the Mainline: Exchange Deal with Shutdown: Settler Murders/Holding Queen Elsa captive: Train Tracks in Buffalo Territory: The Energy Crystal Mine: Battle of Clementary Pass: Deaths of the Bounty Hunters: Shutdown Returns/Battle with Shutdown Battle with Count Ratan Train Chase Aftermath Conclusion and Disbandment: After the deaths of Jerrison, Garret, Ratan, Dan, and the Criminal Bounty Hunters, Executioner Dusk's illegal activities were shown to the Republic, in which the Senate officially had the Spec Ops Team marked as Terrorists. While anyone else who served the team was branded as The Republic, FBI, and CIA's No 1. Most Wanted Criminals. Legacy: But another Special Operations team: TES (aka, The Trainsformer Extermination Squad), Trivia *Executioner Dusk will make its appearance in Gauge of Extinction * Category:VILLAINS Category:Corrupt Officals Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Traitors Category:Delusional Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Organizations Category:Thieves Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Stalkers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Black Operations Teams Category:Military Category:Executioner Dusk